The Fellowship in the Land of Oz
by Nielle
Summary: Frodo and Sam find themselves in th mystical land of Oz on their way to Mordor.


The Fellowship in the Land of Oz  
  
The sun is just rising as Frodo and Sam trudge along on the way to Mordor. Suddenly, Sam looks down at his feet and asks," Um, Mr. Frodo, are the roads around here supposed to be paved with yellow bricks? Thinks to himself, "I have to cut my nails!"  
"Er, yellow bricks?...(long pause) wait!" he exclaims,"It's The Yellow Brick Road!"  
"What yellow brick road?" Sam mutters.  
"The Yellow Brick Road! From The Wizard of Oz!" Frodo yells passionately.  
"Where did ya learn that from Mr.Frodo?"   
"I dunno, guess I'm just smart."  
"O, ok. Well, how did we get here anyway?"  
"I have no idea, who knows that there isn't a yellow brick road in Mordor?"  
"I just don't think a yellow brick road is very Mordor-like" replies Sam.  
"Well Sam, just check out the map!"  
"Mr.Frodo, you're reading it upside down!"  
"Oh, no wonder." Frodo says, "So, you know what this means?!"  
"What?"  
"We're in the land of Oz!"  
"Ahhhhhh!" they cry out in unison. Meanwhile, in the midst of the screaming, dozens of little munchkins sneaked out of their little caves to see these weird little, screaming people. Frodo and Sam spot their huge eyes staring up at them. "Ahhhhhh!" they scream again. Sam moans and covers his eyes.  
"What are they!"   
Frodo tentatively asks, "Are you guys orcs? Because if you are, please don't kill us! We're on our way to Mordor so that we can destroy the evil one ring and probably perish in the process so that the dark lord Sauron doesn't get it and bring about the destruction of middle earth!" Sam violently elbows Frodo.  
"Don't tell them everything!"  
"Whoops!"   
The munchkins speak up, "We are the munchkins of Oz, that is what we are! What was all that stuff you said about a ring?"  
"What ring? I never mentioned a ring!" Frodo nervously replies.  
"Yeah, you did!"  
"No!"  
"Yes, you're such a bad liar!"  
"Whatever, you little weird people!"  
"Who you calling little, you half-ling! Anyway, we just wanted to know what you weird hobbits are doing in Oz. Last time we checked, there were only little girls with blue checkered dresses and cute dogs called Toto passing through here!"   
"Actually, could you tell us how to get to Mordor?" Sam cuts in.  
"(gasp) Why would you want to go there?!"  
"As I mistakenly mentioned before, I am on a mission to destroy this evil one ring before lord Sauron kills us all." Frodo points to the ring at his neck.  
"Oooooh!" The Munchkins say as they point to Sam and Frodo.  
"So..." asks Sam,"How do you get to Mordor from here?"   
"It's simple!" They burst into song, "Youuu... juuust... follow the blackened brick road! Follow the blackened brick road!" Follow, follow....  
"Um..." Frodo says.  
"Follow, follow...!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Follow the blackened brick road!"  
"SHUT UP!" Sam bellows. Everyone freezes. Frodo speaks, "Thanks Sam."  
"No problem, these freaky dwarf people were starting to irritate me anyway."  
"Why is it a blackened brick road?" Frodo asks.  
"Oooh!" The story!" says on Munchkin.  
"Yes, let's tell the story!" Says another. All Munchkins begin speaking at the same time. One remarks, "well, evil lord Sauron..."  
"No, it wasn't him!" another interrupts  
"Yeah it was!"  
"Oh, I forgot."  
"He wanted to take over Oz..."  
"...so he decided to burn down the magical jungle blocking the path down the..." Looks both ways. "... Other yellow brock road! (Sam and Frodo look at each other.)  
"Glenda was mad!"  
"Who's Glenda?" Sam thinks.  
"Well, after he burned down the jungle, the Other yellow brick road got all black from the ashes..."  
"Then evil Sauron was about to burn some more stuff, but that's when the flying monkeys came!"  
"You should've seen his face!"  
"But you couldn't, he had it all covered up with his hands!"  
"I bet he hadn't seen many flying monkeys in Mordor!"  
"They really freaked Sauron out! H..."  
" He runs like a girl! And..."  
"He screams like one too!" All burst into laughter.  
" Three huzzahs for the flying monkeys!"  
"Huzzah. huzzah, huzzah!"  
Frodo and Sam chuckle along. Frodo considers what he just heard. "Hey, I never knew about the Other yellow brick road, I thought there was only one!"  
"You hobbits are all stupid!"cries a baby Munchkin.  
"Hey! That's mean."  
The munchkin ignores that comment. "Everybody knows about the Other yellow brick road!"  
"We didn't!"  
"That's why you're stupid!"  
"Oh, well." says Frodo, "We ought to be on our way now."  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." the baby munchkin chants. Sam and Frodo proceed down the yellow brick road. The sounds of the droning baby munchkin fades in the distance. Sam grimaces in annoyance at the name calling and says, "Those little people are very repetitive aren't they?" 


End file.
